A Different Life
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: AU: Takes place after Goblet of Fire. Harry's life has already turned upside down knowing the truth about so called Friends and A manipulative Dumbledore. Now things can get worse or better. When Harry owns both Fleur and Gabby a life Debt. That Makes him a Veela. Mated to Fleur and Gabby. May be more. Bashed Weasley. Expect Ginny, Fred, George. FEM HARRY. More Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**All right you guys and girls. Now I've been reading some Harry Potter, Fleur and Gabrielle life debt fanfics and there is one I've read that the Author Zero Arashi Uchiha That stopped this story because he believes it will become a failure. There is also talk of deletion. I though that I could use some ideas this author had for this and use it for this with some twists to it. Let's do this.**

**Chapter 1.**

(Harry POV)

I am at my relatives home sadly mourning over the death of Cedric Diggory, I noticed that no one was home so I went up to my room upstairs. I didn't really feel like unpacking my stuff and placed Hedwig on the dresser who was in her cage as I sat down on my bed thinking about all the shit that Hermione and I have been through. while Ron was spying on me for Dumbledore who was expecting me to die in that graveyard.

4th year was nothing but a bitch for me at Hogwarts Ron showed his true colours to me and Hermione. A Death Eater called Barty Crouch Junior who had impersonated Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody put my name into the Goblet of fire going through 3 bloody dangerous tasks. First task was Dragons, grabbing a fucking egg for a clue from it, which is made for what the next task is. 2nd Task was the Black lake which had Merpeople, which we had to rescues someone we care about. Fleur's was her sister, Gabrielle. Cedric's was Cho. Krum's was Hermione since they went together for the Yule ball. Mine was Ron. Wait Ron?! What the fuck bullshit is this, why was he here. We aren't friends since we found out about his back stabbing. Krum came and grabbed Hermione, then Cedric came and grabbed Cho. But Fleur never shows up and time was really short. I cut Gabrielle free and took her to the surface. since there was no where in hell I was taking that traitor. When we reached the surface Fleur was already there and came over to the edge to help her sister up. While the traitor was brought up by the merpeople. The 3rd task was a Maze. It was filled with traps and creatures that we had to fight through to get to the Tri-wizard cup. Then halfway of the way to the cup I heard a scream that sounded like Fleur and starting running over to where the scream came from.

Once I got there, I found Fleur on the ground and Krum pointing his wand at her. I fires a stunning spell at him. Knocking him out and I ran over to Fleur who was out cold. I fired red sparks so someone would come for her and kept going only to meet up with Cedric and we both took the cup which turned out to be a portkey. Then all of a sudden Voldemort ordered Worntail to kill Cedric. Then they used my blood to revive that bastard who took my parents from me.

Now that bastard is back. No doubt do everything in his power to come after me. I am just hoping things don't get worse than they already are. Then I heard a heard a thud from downstairs which made Hedwig hooted worried.

"It's okay, Hedwig. Don't worry. Girl. I'll be back," I said opening her cage. Then left the room. Just hoping that it wasn't Death Eaters or Voldemort. But how did they find me though. I was silently moving down the stairs with my wand ready as I reached to bottom.

"Show yourself!" I shouted as I was aiming it down the hall and slowly moved into the living room.

Once I got fully into the living room, a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows with a wand in their hand.

I gripped my wand. "Who are you, What do you want?" I said having my wand pointed at the figure.

The figure said something in french which knocked my wand out of my hand. But I couldn't tell weither the person was a male or female since the voice was masked. Before I made a move to grab my wand. Hedwig came out of nowhere and tried to stop who ever it was. I got to my wand when I hear a stunning spell hit Hedwig then the figure fired one at me knocking me out.

(Normal POV)

The hooded figure managed to stun both the Owl who came to protect its master, and the master himself. Then the figure moved to grabbed the wand, owl and lift the boy into the figures arms. Then the figure carrying the wand, Owl and the boy, disappear.

After a few seconds, the figure came back, and went upstairs to where the figure though was the boys room and grabbed his truck after taking off any tracking charms or location charms off then disappear again.

(Elsewhere. Location Unknown)

(Harry POV)

When I had awoken up I was chained to a wall, with just chain and shackles in some dim lighted dungeon or a cellar. Last thing I remembered was Hedwig getting stunned then me. Wait? Hedwig. I look around where I was and couldn't see her. Is she okay? I had no idea but from the look of the place I wasn't at my relatives house. I was completely somewhere else. I was trying to get these chains and shackles of me. But it was no use.

"So you've awaken Arry Potter," A female voice said. I knew who it was.

"Fleur, where the heck am I? Where's Hedwig? and finally why am I chained to a wall?" I said.

"You are at the Ancestral Home of the Delacour family. As for your familiar, She safe upstairs with my Mother. As for the reason you're chained is a precaution. We would have more than loved to treat you as our guest, But Gabby and I think that you might try to run away. Our worry isn't without merit. You'vs been known for doing rash things in past," Fleur said.

"What are you going to do to me then?" I said.

"You do fully remember what happened during the 2nd and 3rd task of the Tri-wizard Tournament?" Fleur said.

"Of course, Merpeople held 4 prisoners captive. You never showed up, and I wasn't taking that traitor. Not to mention, being thick headed and thought they were in real danger. And brought your sister up for you," I said.

"Then you saved me from Krum being imperius from the fake Moody," Fleur said.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with me?" I said.

"I'm sorry what is about to happen. But for saving both me and Gabby, we have to give you the Veela Curse," Fleur said.

"Veela curse? Wait a minute, but aren't you and Gabby only a quarter Veela?" I said.

" When a human saves a Veela of any sorts half, Quarter, eighth, or full Veela it must be done otherwise the Veela which was saved and the person that saved her will die. So now there are 2 parts of the curse. If you are a Veela already then she serves you as a mate, But since you aren't a Veela, you must take some of her blood and became a Veela. Arry. what I'm saying is that you saved both me and Gabby, and for that we can't thank you enough. But if you don't repay the debt to us then us, You, Gabby and me will die. We don't want to do this to you Arry, but there's no other way or choice, you have to accept the life of being a Veela and a woman the rest of your life," Fleur said. Full of regret in her voice.

I was completely shocked. "Fleur, please I don't need this. I already have enough on my plate with Voldemort coming back. Not to mention, Dumbledore putting me in danger 4 years going. put my Godfather in prison for something he never done. Trying to control my life since the day I was born, my parents dying, one of my so called friends spying on me for him while the other with me every single time. Fleur I can't just leave those 2 like that," I said. "The last thing I need is being a woman and a Veela,"

"Arry, we can't put this off til we get them out of there, you thank us some day for this Arry. You will be completely gone from those who want to kill you, betray you, manipulate and control you," Fleur said. "This is a blessing, you'll be reborn and will be a Veela the powers you will have,"

"What about my memories?" I said.

"They will be there, but when you known your new name and life they will fade. but we can change that so you remember your friend, Hermione and you Godfather Sirius. Once we get them and Sirius name cleared, As for Hedwig, She will know you once she sees you," She said before pulling out her wand and knocking me out.

(Fleur POV)

After I full knocked Harry out. I called for Gabby and for her to bring the clothes for Harry and the ritual.

Once Gabby came down, with the clothes we got for Harry to turn him into a Veela like us. To start the ritual, we stripped and banished all of Harry's clothing that he had on leaving him naked. Then Gabby and I release the chains and shackles holding him. Then Gabby went and picked up a pair of green panties and put them on him, then I went to grab the same coloured green bra which was enchanted to grow to the same size of breasts that Harry was going to have. Usually when this happens and we have to change them into a Veela. They would usually only have small breasts, but with Harry's strength and how powerful the way he uses his magic. But I wouldn't believe her to be like any normal wizard. Harry is powerful. I can feel it. Soon he well be a powerful Veela.

Once we got the bra put on Harry I went and grabbed the dark Green dress which once on him the dress reached just after Harry's knee caps. Then Gabby went and came back with a pair of mid heels and put them on his feet. As I finished the diagram we needed for the ritual, then Gabby and I looked at each other as we gently grabbed Harry and moved him onto the diagram. Then we gently cut both of Harry's wrist's shallow enough for what we needed it do.

Once we were fully ready, Gabby and I started to chant holding each others hand.

"Father and Mother Hecate Merlin, I invite you to pay off our debts as this dead body of a Harry James Potter, who saved us from the Mermaids and the Maze of the Tri-wizard tournament, Now is the time for this young man to become a young woman Veela," We said as our blood slowly etched out from the same small cut on Harry's wrists on ours started to drop blood that fell into the open cut and his mouth. As our Veela blood started flowing through his vein to his heart. Harry's transformation had began as his eyes fully snapped open and he was gasping through the pain we start to see him changing.

(Harry POV)

The whole transformation was painful and horrible too. It started as the Veela blood reached my heart, completely fuzing it to make my blood Veela. I was almost believing that my blood was dying, which wasn't Veela was either leaving me through any way possible. I was crying, peeing, spitting blood and my ears were also leaking blood. As my old blood got out, I could feel my new blood pulsing through my veins, this dress I was wearing must of been charmed to prevent the blood touching it. As the Veela blood kept going through my veins, I started to feel lighter as my body began to get smoother and started to curve.

My chest then began to expand making the dress and bra that I was wearing grown more tight and fitter. My breasts kept on growing bigger and bigger but the bra never snapped, it must of been charmed to grow to the size when my breasts finished growing. I could tell that either Gabby or Fleur though that the bra they got would snap off. My breasts kept growing but the pace was slowing down. the process took at least 10 minutes, and they were growing like almost ever minute and a half. As my new Veela blood was circulated around my body I felt my head, face change. My hair started to grow and lengthened til it had reached just passed my shoulders.

My body was the next thing to change, as it was shrinking. The next thing I know was that the Veela blood finally reached a part of my body that I was going to miss. The Veela blood went into my privates and it started to shrink and everything inside as I slowly became a woman and a Veela. Then there was a tiny shockwave that I felt leave me, then I felt that something had happened but I could ask what it was since the transformation into a Veela too everything out of me. I felt that everything was going to be great, as a feeling of happiness though me then I heard a female voice in my head that said. "You safe now Arry, You have Gabby, me and our family here with you now forever. Sleep, my mate, We can take care of what you wanted before this," Fleur voice came into me before I blacked out I remember her called Gabby, her and I, Mates. It made my heart feel loved.

(Fleur POV)

As I watched Harry's transformation being completed and that shockwave was something, so Gabby went make up Harry's new Identity, Name and everything else. Then talk to mother about the shockwave. But Gabby and I can feel our bond to Harry now, Our mate, She is finally ours.

I stayed till Harry had fell asleep. Even called her mine and Gabby's mate. As I could feel Gabby pushing her love into Harry. Then I pushed my love for our mate to her.

Then I lefted, and went to start work on how to get Hermione and Sirius Black here. Which took some time. But sorted it with Father who was on this with us and went to work to start plans too. As I headed back down to see Harry, She should soon wake up. On the way Gabby told me Harry's new name and what happened to cause that shockwave.

Once there I moved over to her and saw that Harry had the same size breasts as me. Harry's and mine was 32DD, which normally would be strangle after becoming a Veela since they would have small breasts and they would grow later. But I knew Harry was different, the way she was, like she had already been through a lot. But what. I had no idea then I heard talk about a possessed teacher, A giant snake, then fighting off a hundred dementors with a patronus. But only Harry would know of it was real or not. I walked gently over to her seeing that the mid heels we got her fitted perfectly We even had then enchanted so they would grow with your feet though they will never come off unless taken off by your mate. Which was Gabby and I. Most people don't know this before they are transformed but after they are transformed, the people who have to do it and the person that saved then will become mated for the rest of their lifes. Once Harry was fully Veela was when Gabby and I felt her. I moved to wake Harry up, I saw her hair, It was silverly blonde hair with a couple of raven black streaks. Then I heard her starting to wake up.

(Harry POV)

I started to wake up and saw Fleur there.

"Fleur, everything alright?" I said. Hearing my voice was more high pitched now. It was more feminent.

"It's done Arry, You're a Veela now and your safe," Fleur said.

I went straight for my chest and felt my breasts there and my dress and bra there. Then I slowly got up then Fleur grabbed my arm gently.

"Easy, Arry, these changes took most energy out of you. Take it easy," Fleur said. helping me to my feet.

I felt something else, but what. "Fleur, where is a mirror?" I said. "What to see what I look like now,"

"Okay," Fleur said. Then she summoned a couple of mirror next to me.

I looked into the mirror's at saw me. I looked completely beautiful, my hair was long to my shoulders now, it was silverly blonde with my old Raven black hair streaks. My face was so smooth, my skin looked closely enough to Fleur's skin. my eyes were still mums' eyes, Emerald green eyes with some light Blue in them. Almost like Fleur and Gabby. My breasts was 32DD. Wait? How did I know that. Must be my Veela side kicking in. or my woman's institution. I was wearing what I think was a 6'2 dark green dress, which really went great with my eyes. My bra fitted me prefectly, god it felt good, the way It was holding my breasts. my panties was hugging my new arse. They were really squeezing my arse really tightly. I was really enjoying how it felt against my smooth skin. My mid heels fitted my feet prefectly, I can even walk in them. My dress was hugging my figure. wow I'm really enjoying my new Veela side. I really find it really attractive.

"You look beautiful like that Arry," Fleur said behind me.

"Thanks, When are we going to give me my new name?" I said.

"Not just yet, Arry, something happened to you after the transformed to a Veela," Fleur said.

"What happened? Are you and Gabby alright?" I said straight away worried.

Then Fleur grabbed my arm. "Calm down Arry, We both okay, only knocking us down," She said.

"Sorry, what happened?" I said.

"It's your Veela side, Arry, there was something I should tell you," Fleur said.

"What is it?" I said.

"When we told you we had to give you this. The after effect is that it's possible. But in this case is that just after you transformed Gabby and myself felt a connection, to you, Arry," Fleur said.

"What does that make us then?" I said.

"Mates, Arry, We each other Mate," Fleur said.

"Wait, That's it, I can feel it, our connection," I said. Feeling her and Gabby.

"What about Sirius and Hermione?" I said.

"Father is working on that now," Fleur said.

"What I need to talk to you about is that, the shockwave was because of a block on your magic, It unlocked the block, but we don't know what else happened, We gotta go to Gringotts here in France while you still have your memories,"

"Why? What well it do?" I said.

"The Goblins' here are connected to the ones is England, Your family, Arry, you can bring it to us and then transfer it so only our family can use it together, you will know your family for real," Fleur said.

"What?" I said.

"Wait no one even told you about your family vault?" Fleur said.

"No," I said.

"Arry, After when people though your godfather betrayed your parent's. Dumbledore then became your Magical Guardian (MG). He should of told you all this when you became 11,"Fleur said.

"That son of a bitch," I said. "He knew all this time, Manipulate me, control me, for what. Now I'm starting to feel like he manipulated my parents to use that bloody rat, knew Voldemort was going to go after them and let them die," I was pissed, I wanted nothing more than going and fireball that dick for everything. Then I felt a hand in mine and looked to see Fleur there with her hand over mine.

"Arry, Calm down, I know you angry with that man, but I'm here. I always be here for you. Please calm down your about the let the Veela in you take over," Fleur said snapping me back with her.

"Thanks," I said.

"Always, Arry," Fleur said.

"Guess you figured it out then?" I said.

"Yes, Arry he was using you for something. As for what? Doesn't matter now, you're a Veela, a witch now, he can't use you anymore," Fleur said.

"When we going then?" I said.

"After I talked with mother," Fleur said.

"Would she not see me as her daughter now?" I said.

"Arry, she already does, Since the change you are her daughter now," Fleur said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll go speak to her, But let's get you to what is going to be your room," Fleur said. As she reach her hand out towards me. While I was looking at her, I could feel her love for me through our bond, I feel that I can trust her for the rest of my life. So I reach out and take her hand and Fleur pulls me towards her. Then started to head for the door. Once the door opened, we headed up, Fleur went first with my hand in hers the whole time. While I was walking, My clothes were so perfect for me, I loved these clothes, better than those worst hand me down from my old life cousin's clothes. But these are perfect. Even to my new body. But when a snapped back to reality, we were in a room but it was full of things.

"Fleur, where are we?" I said.

"My room, best not to go to your new room since it has your new name on the door and will start to make you forget your life and new one well begin," Fleur said.

"Oh, okay, Fleur," I said.

"Yes Arry?" Fleur said.

"Does my room have new clothes in it?" I asked.

"No, Arry, We didn't know what size you were going to need til after we had done the transformation. But now since we know what you measurements are now, After Gringotts, We are taking you shopping for a whole wardrobe full for you," Fleur said.

"Okay, to be honest with you, I can't wait," I said starting to giggle a bit. "Wait? Did I just giggle there?"

"Yes you did, but don't worry it's your mind adjusting to the changes of being a girl," Fleur said. I nodded to her. Then Fleur stepped in front of me and kissed me. But I don't mind. Fleur is my mate and no one is ever going to change that or take me or her away from it. I started to kiss one of my mates back, wrapping my arms around her torso as her went around my neck. How ever long we were kissing each other for we had to pull back to get air back in our lungs. Once we had air back Fleur was looking at me. "Arry, don't take it the wrong way but you really got to kiss me back faster than I thought would be," She said.

"It's okay, Fleur. I can't even begin to explain. But once you kissed me I felt like you and Gabby are the only ones that matter to me. you and Gabby are my mates, I love you," I said.

Then Fleur kissed me again the pulled back smiling. "I love you too, Arry," She said. "Why don't you stay here and I'll go chat with Mother and see if she is ready to go,"

"What about Hermione and Sirius? I don't want to lose my memories unless they are here," I said.

"I find out before we go, Okay?" Fleur said.

"Yes," I said. Then Fleur left then I saw the window open and went and looked out and saw the beautiful back garden full of Flowers. I thought to myself soon I will ve out there with them and my mates and family.

(Back in England, Hogwarts, Headmasters office)

One old man believing that this year will break everything that boy has making him the old mans weapon once more. The old man is no other than Albus Dumbledore. Thinking to himself if the Weasley boy had done his job properly none of that would of happened. Now he knew that the Mudblood was no doubt with his little weapon. No he was not going to be beaten by a Mudblood and the who should be his weapon. Then Dumbledore peckes up from his desk, as a device that was used to keep a status of the Blood wards from Private Drive. #4 to be exact. where Dumbledore weapon is. It really spooked the old man to call his phoenix. Fawkes. Who then took Dumbledore to Private Drive.

As soon as he got there he could tell the Dursley's aren't home as he head upstairs to his weapon's room, only to find nothing there, not even Hedwig was there or her cage.

Dumbledore then looked around for Harry. The Blood wards are completely gone if so then where is his weapon? where was Harry potter?. Then Dumbledore casted a patronus to call the order of the phoenix and make them find his weapons and then get the stupid boy back under his control.

(Back in France, Delacour House,)

(Harry POV)

While Fleur was talking to our Mother I was looking again in the mirror, I can't believe I was so Beautiful even cute, I really am glad to be a Veela, I finally got away from Dumbledore. As well as Voldemort. Now I just have to hid this stupid... Wait? Where is my scar? It's gone. Maybe when I turned into a Veela, my new Veela magic must if did this. Veelas don't have scars. Which means it destroyed the scar once I started to change, It would of stopped me from looking beautiful. My Veela side really is a blessing. I can see without my glasses, I don't have that stupid scar on my forehead anymore. I look completely beautiful. My hair so perfect. My eyes same as my mum's eyes with a bit of Fleur and Gabby light Blue in them. I am really starting to love being a girl. When Hermione get's here, we are so going to have fun. One thing for sure. I going to enjoy my new life. With Gabby and Fleur. But I do have a feeling this is only just the beginning.

(Fleur POV)

"Is it done, Fleur?" Mum said.

"The transformation is complete, Arry is a Veela now. As well as mine and Gabby's mate. but we need to do gringotts before we give her, her new name," I said.

"Are we going to take her shopping after?" Mum asked.

"We should do it anyway. We going to be near a clothes store anyway?" I said.

"Then let's get ready to go, best take her new coat with you," Mum said.

"I am Mum," I said going and take the Dark Green coat we got for Harry and headed up to my room with Harry was.

(Harry POV)

I was sitting on Fleur's bed. I was wondering how Hermione and Sirius was going to take this. Then I felt a hand on my knee and look up to see Fleur. Who had a coat in her other hand.

"Arry, you okay?" Fleur said.

"Yeah, just was thinking about how Hermione and Sirius will take this," I said.

Fleur moved her hand from my knee to the side of my face. I felt the heat from her hand and moved my head move against it. Started to smile. "They be fine with this, after we tell why. Now come on, we going to Gringotts. Then we are going shopping," Fleur said. Pulling me up.

Once I was up, "Hey Fleur who's that for?" I said to her pointing at the coat.

"It's yours, Come on, I help you put it on," Fleur said. Holding up the coat so I could slide my arms through. Then the coat was on my shoulders. "There, You look beautiful in that," Fleur said. After getting my hair out from under the coat and straighted it on top of my coat and shoulders.

"Only thanks to you, Fleur," I said.

"Arry, I was glad when you agreed to go through the ritual. But I'm even more glad that you are mine and Gabby's mate. But more with your being a sister to us now," Fleur said.

"Fleur, I couldn't let you or Gabby die, even if this had to happened again. I'll will always become a Veela to save your lives. Beside's I'm far out of Dumbledore reach now, You know how Veela like us would be treated in England. I safe more here as a Veela then who I was back there. You saved me back there Fleur. Plus it's only be 2 or 3 hours since I woke up, and I already love being a Veela, you were right, this is a blessing, as when you said to give the curse, It's been more of the blessing than curse. Not only did this get me away from Dumbledore, but it could help save Hermione and Sirius free from those idiots," I said.

"You are home, Arry. Dumbledore will never touch you again. Come on, let's not keep, mum waiting," Fleur said grabbing my hand and taking me downstairs and into a room which I would take for a sitting room. Where I saw Fleur and Gabby's Mum and Gabby sitting there. The next thing I know I felt something on my shoulder and turned and saw Hedwig sitting on it.

"Hey Hedwig," I said. Hedwig hooted at me like she loved how I looked now before rubbing her head against my cheek. I pretty sure that she is telling me she loves me. "Me too, girl," I said to her. Then I felt someone else hugging me and saw Gabby. I couldn't resist but to pull her tight against me hugging her back. "Love you, Arry," I heard her say. " Love you too, Gabby," I said to her kissing her Gabby let go as I got pulled into another hug from their. No Our mother hugging me tight.

"Arry, How are you doing?" She said.

"Great, Glad I have 2 best mates in the world with me," I said.

"And me, Arry. Your my daughter now," Mum said. Hugging me again

"Love you, Mum," I said.

"Love you too, my beautiful girl," Mum said. Before letting go. Then grabbed my hand and Fleur grabbed my other hand and we walked over to the 3 seater and sat down with them still holding onto me.

"I'm just glad that Hedwig, knows who I am," I said which then Hedwig landed on my shoulder again rubbing her head against me.

"Hedwig, really loves you, Arry," Fleur said.

"I know, So what are we doing then?" I said.

"First we take you to Gringotts, getting everything you own before the old man tries too. then we are going to take you to get a new wand since your old one will not work. Since your a Veela now, which reminds me hold still," Mum said then I felt something cut a thread of my hair and Mum placed it into a bag. "Our wands need one of our hairs in them to work," Mum said.

"Then shopping, I take it?" I said.

"Yes, then back here. Hopeful by then your father will be home with your friend Hermione and your recently freed godfather. Then going from there," Mum said.

"There was one thing I've noticed since the change," I said.

"What is that?" Fleur said.

"The scar has gone," I said pulling my hair away to where the scar would have normally been.

"That is great, Arry," Fleur said.

"Very great, Arry," Gabby said.

"This is prefect, My girl," Mum said.

"Will we going or not?" I said.

"Yes, baby we are, Come on Gabby," Mum said as Fleur was already next to us.

Then Hedwig flew off my shoulder knowing she would be to recognized on my shoulder and onto a perch in the room and hooted at me to my understanding saying See you when you come back. Then we head out through the floo network to what looked like a more updated version of Diagon Alley. Then Mum grabbed Gabby's hand as Fleur grabbed mine and we walked to where Gringotts France branch was located. Once inside, Gabby grabbed my hand as Mum went up to a Goblin and said something which made the goblin run off for something. Then came back and the Mum turned to us and signalled us to follow her and into a closed room which the goblin sat and we sat down. Mum, Gabby, Me then Fleur.

Then the goblin pulled out some kind of equipment a blade and a bowl. Like he knew what had happened then turned towards me. "Miss Potter, We have been expecting you," The Goblin said.

"I'm sorry, but how could you be expecting me," I said.

"We have been sending letter to you since you entered first year of Hogwarts. Have you not be receiving them?" The goblin asked.

"No, I have never gotten a letter from Gringotts, I take that there has been copies sent to my Magical Guardian, who ever it is?" I said.

"Yes, copies were sent to your Magical guardian Albus Dumbledore," The Goblin said.

"I never got any from him ever, No doubt He has been helping himself to my Parents money also?" I asked.

"Yes, he has since the day your parents died," The Goblin said.

"He did what?!" I said. Getting pissed.

"Miss Potter, Calm down please, we wouldn't need the room be setting on fire," The Goblin said.

Then Fleur put her hand on me, which had my Veela magic beginning to settle down. Man, It's good that I had Fleur and Gabby bonded to me. "Sorry, Not only has Dumbledore being manipulating and controlling me. Now I find out he has been stealing my parents money since they died," I said.

"No trouble, Miss Potter," The Goblin said.

"Harry for now please," I said.

"Then you can call me Grimlock," Grimlock said. "Now I'll need you to do this for security, Just prick your finger and let 3 drops of blood fall onto the bowl, then your finger will heal," Passing me the knife after Gabby let go as I take the knife and prink my finger letting 3 drops of my veela blood down onto the bowl then the wound was sealed. As I looked at the bowl I saw a piece of paper there which Grimlock took before passing it to me, then Mum took it away before I could see it.

"Mum what is it?" i asked as she checked it.

"Just making sure that what your new name was wasn't on it, Here sweetheart," Mum said passing to back to me and I looked down to read it.

**Name: Harry James Potter.**

**Age: 15**

**Species: Human/Veela.**

**Parents: Mother: Lily Allison Potter (Deceased)**

**Father: James Harold Potter (Deceased)**

**Godfather: Sirius Black ( Legal Magical Guardian) (Unlawful arrest without trial)**

**Godmother: Alice Longbottom (Hospitalised)**

**Titles: Potter, Black, Delacour, Emrys, Le Fay, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Peverell and Evans.**

**Vaults: Potter #10**

**Black #11**

**Emrys #2007**

**Le Fay #2009**

**Delacour #2013**

**Gryffindor #2015**

**Slytherin #2024**

**Hufflepuff #2027**

**Ravenclaw #2151**

**Peverell #2371**

**Evans #2378**

**All contains Family Heirlooms, Armour, Weapons, Artifacts, Galleons, Books on Dark arts, Necromancy, Almighty Magic, Alchemy, Elemental Magic, Chaos Magic, Spell casting , Blood Magic, Fairy Magic, Pukiwudgie Magic, Rudimentary Magic, Plant Magic, Animal Magic, Martial Magic, Household Magic, Healing Magic, Veela Magic, Mental Magic, Goblin Magic, Black Magic, Transfiguration Magic, Potions Magical Creatures.**

**Total Galleons: 100,000,000,000.**

**Properties: Evans Manor - Scotland**

**Potter Manor - Scotland**

**Black Manor - Scotland**

**Delacour Manor - France - Chateau**

**Grimmauld Place - London**

**Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw Castle- All located England Liverpool**

**Peverell Castle - Scotland**

**Potter cottage - England - Needs repairs**

**Seaview Chateau - France**

**Potter Summerhome - France**

**Le Fay Castle - Scotland**

**Enrys Castle - Scotland**

**Business Investments**

**Daily Prophet 75%**

**Quality Quidditch Supplies 75%**

**Nimbus Racing Broom Company 75%**

**Firebolt Racing Broom Company 75%**

**Flourish and Blotts 75%**

**Ideal Elf Employment Service 75%**

**Borgan and Burkes 75%**

**Hogs head Inn 75%**

**Twillfitt and Tattings 75%**

**Blocks**

**Magic Core 70%**

**Wandless 100%**

**Healer 100%**

**Dark Magic 100%**

**Light Magic 100%**

**Natural Occlumeny 100%**

**Natural Legilimency 100%**

**Natural Animagus 100%**

**Metamorphmagus 100%**

**Parselmouth 100%**

**Language Affinity 100%**

**All Blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore.**

**All blocks removed via Ritual.**

**Other Information**

**Horcrux (Destroyed) (Via Ritual)**

**Illegal Marriage Contract (Between Harry James Potter Ginny Weasley) (Made By Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore) (Not Valid)**

**Compulsions**

**To Albus Dumbledore (Made By Albus Dumbledore)**

**For Light Magic (Made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Against Dark Magic (Made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Against Tom M. Riddle (Made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**To Molly Weasley (Made by Albus Dumbledore)**

**To Ronald Weasley (Made By Albus Dumbledore)**

**All Destroyed Via Ritual.**

"Holy Crap," I said.

"Indeed," Grimlock said. "Now what do you want done with this?" He asked.

"Transfer all of it to this branch, So that manipulating, Controlling dick can't get a hand on any of it. Then Start reclaiming what Money he has taken," I said.

"Of Course, Here have a look at this," Grimlock said passing another piece of Paper to me.

"What is it?" I said.

"An account of everything that has been taking out of your accounts and where they have gone to," Grimlock said. Then I looked down to start reading it

**Account statement**

**All proved by Albus Dumbledore**

**To Albus Dumbledore 1,000,000 Galleons**

**To Molly Weasley 20,000,000 Galleons**

**To Ronald Weasley 500,000 Galleons**

"That son of a," I said. "So he was never a friend, I bet that Money given to him was to spy on me,"

"You are correct," Grimlock said. "We will recover this money with interest. But what do you wish to happened to the other Weasleys?"

"Leave them alone, they haven't done anything," I said.

"What Arry, What about that Weasley girl," Fleur said.

"Nothing bet that she never knew about any of it. The twins, they were with me through all of it. 3 of them weren't even there. Their Father probably didn't even know either," I said.

"Okay, fine," Fleur said not happy about it. Than I grabbed her hand and she held it tight.

"It will be done," Grimlock said.

"Great, Is there anything else?" I said.

"Nothing yet, but I would advise you to return once everything has been complete, I mean by when you have gotten your new name, Just to make sure of some things," Grimlock said.

"Of course," I said.

"Good Day then Miss Potter," Grimlock said after getting up and opened the door for us. While we walked out of Gringotts.

Once we were out of Gringotts, Fleur straight away grabbed my hand as Gabby did the same with we started walking to where we were going to get my new Wand. Once we got into the wand place Mum went up and place the pack with my hair in it to the man to make it, Then he since he need me to select the wood for my wand which ended up by Veela wood also, Then took the bag of my hair and went into the back to setup to make it then came back to checked for any other cores which he used an orb which told him everything and then left to the back to make it. Which took at least 15 minutes then came back with a Wand in his hand. And said "Here you go madam," handing the wand to Mum who then passed it to me and I felt the same feeling as the first time a got my wand.

Then the man said " Perfect, A perfect wand to match what you will soon be able to do,"

"What does it have?" I asked.

"That wand Miss, has many cores," He said.

"What are the cores?" I asked.

"That wand has Veela hair, 5 of them," He said looking at Mum, Fleur and Gabby. "Dragon heartstring, Phoenix feather, Unicorn hair, Theatral tail hair, Troll whisker, Coral, Thunderbird tail feather, Kneazle whisker and the best one for last, Basilisk horn, Fang and venom," he said.

"Holy smoke," I said.

"I know, The best work so far," He said.

"Very well made, How much?" Mum said.

"10 Galleons, ma'am," He said and Mum paid him and we headed out of the wand shop with my new wand.

"Mum, Who's was the 5th hair from? I know the first 4 was Mine, Fleurs, Gabbys, and yours," I said.

"The 5th piece is your Grandmother's, My mother," Mum said.

"Oh okay, well we going shopping or what?" I said.

"Yes we are," Mum said.

"Muggle or Wizards clothing first?" I said.

"Doing wizards one first, since we will have so much fun shopping for Muggle clothing," Fleur said.

"Lets go then," I said.

Then we went to a store for Witching and got me some robes for everyday life here. Got a couple of robes and clocks in Green, Red, Blue, Yellow and Purple. Which was all we got from that store then we headed towards a Muggle France clothes store and started to look around.

We ended up getting: Pairs of Bra's in silk and Sports Bra's in Red, Purple, Green, Blue, Light Blue, Orange, Pink, Teal, Leather black and Yellow. Then went for panties which we got in Red, Purple, Green, Blue, Light Blue, Orange, Pink, Teal and Yellow. Then we got a couple of pairs of Floral loose top, One was White with Red Flowers on it. Another was Blue with Red, white and pink flowers. Then we got another couple of off shoulder top in Dark Blue, Purple, Black, Red, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Light Blue and Green. Then a couple of Loose straight top in Red, Blue, Dark Blue, Light Blue, Orange, Pink, Purple, Black, Teal. Then we got some T-shirt in leather black. And the same colour in Silk. And in Red, Blue, Orange, Light Blue, Purple, Pink, Black, Yellow, Teal and Green. We also got the same colours for Winter tops. We got a few colours in Curvy Jean tops, which was, Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, Black and Teal. Then we got pairs of Sheer Tops, in Black, Pink, Purple, Yellow, Blue, Red and Green. We got a couple of Denim jacket style top. 2 of a Black designer back top. We also got a couple of layered tops in Pink, Black, Teal, Purple, Red and Dark Blue. Then we got a couple of Cropped mini tops, only in Black, Purple, Red and Green. Then we went to get some denim jeans, Track pants. Then we went and got pairs of Leggings, Yoga Pants, Mini skirts, Skating Skirts, Pencil Skirts. Then we went to get some Swimwear. So we got a couple pairs of One shoulder Bikini, Tie-front Bikini, High Neck Bikini, Longline Bikini, Monokini Side-tie Bikini All in the Same colours as we go my new bras. Same in One piece swimsuit. We got alot of different colour Wetsuits. We also got night-gown. One of them was a beautiful Light Blue in silk. Then Another one in Blue in silk.

Then we went to a alleyway and Mum called one of our Family's house elves to take my new clothes to my room and put then up. As we headed to get some Lunch. Then after we had some Lunch Mum took us to this stop where they have outfit from around the world and we ended up getting a couple of outfits from Indian which were called Churidar. Then Mum took me to get some more Dresses. After we got them Gabby was starting to get tried and Mum took her home with the Clothes we got. Then Mum past Fleur something and then Fleur grabbed my hand and lead me off to get some more different pairs of Shoe and had me try the on after she took off my mid heels. After Fleur was finally happy that we had enough pairs she help me put my mid heels back on and we paid for my footwear and then we started walking back towards the Alleyway. Where Fleur called of another one of our families house elves to take our purchased footwear back home and took us to the main hallway of our house.

"I never though that would end," I said to Fleur.

"I know, but you really were enjoying it, Arry," Fleur said.

"Yeah, I was, Only because you, Gabby and Mum was there," I said.

Then Fleur pulled me towards her and hugged me tight as I hugged her back. Before we pulled back and kissed each other. Before pulling back for some air as we leaned into each other sides and walk to the main sitting room where we heard some voices behind the door.

"But is Harry okay?" Hermione's voice I could pick out.

"His fine, Him and Fleur should be back soon," Mum voice come next.

"But why did Fleur take my Godson?" Sirius voice came next.

"You both remember what happened during the Tri-wizard tournament where Arry saved Gabby from the Second Task and Fleur from the Third Task," Mum said.

"Yes," Both Hermione and Sirius said.

"It created a life debt between them. To us, that is dangerous if it is not completed," Mum said.

"Why? What did they need Harry For?" Hermione said.

"There is only one thing that would complete it," Mum said.

"Which was what?" Hermione said.

"The Magic of the one which is saved would Double and split with the one that saved them, now if that person was also a Veela, They would basically be a match for each other and become mates," Mum said.

"What does this have to do with Harry?" Hermione and Sirius said together.

"I was just getting to that," Mum said lightly. "Now Since the Person wasn't a Veela like Harry, It has a really tight time limit. And for us we only fully found out at least a Week ago, That both Fleur and Gabby were saved by Harry in the Tournament, But the effects didn't start till a week ago also. We need to find Harry fast, if not to saved Fleur and Gabby, But Harry too. If this debt wasn't completed by last night all 3 of them would be dead. But lucky it was,"

"But that doesn't explain why you need Harry for?" Hermione said.

"True, the only way for something like this is for the ones who were saved was to infuse their blood with the one that saved then. In this case, Harry," Mum said.

"But isn't Veela blood extreme contaminated," Hermione said.

"Yes, It would change all of his blood Veela or Forced it out of his body," Mum said.

"But what would happen to him?" Sirius said.

"Wouldn't with all his blood Veela mean he would not only become Veela but Female too," Hermione said.

"Yes, It did change him into a female and a Veela, But there was something else what happened," Mum said.

"What? Is he all right?" Hermione said.

"She is fine," Mum said.

"Wait! So you telling me, that for Fleur, Gabby and Harry to be alive that Harry who's my God-son is now, my God-Daughter," Sirius said.

"Yes, She is. for now at least," Mum said.

"What do you mean for now," Hermione said.

"It would be best, to tell them also once they get back," Mum said.

"Okay," Sirius said.

"How's is Harry coping with this?" Hermione said.

"She is actually complete fine with this, She wanted to wait til we got you 2 here, but we couldn't wait til then," Mum said.

"Good to know, Can't wait see Harry," Hermione said.

"Me too," Sirius said.

I look at Fleur and we nodded at each other before Fleur went in first.

"Fleur!" Hermione shouted and sounded like she ran up to her and hugged her. "Where's Harry? He.. She okay?" Hermione said.

Then I took that to walk into the room. "Right here, Mione," I said which made them turn towards me. Next thing I know a got tacked by Hermione with her damn great hugs.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Hey, Mione," I said.

"You okay?" Hermione said. Before letting go.

"Yes, great," I said before I got hit by someone else hugging me tight. I could easy say it was Sirius. "Easy old dog,"

"Ouch Harry that really hurt," Sirius said holding a hand to his chest faking it being hurt.

"I will make it hurt of you keep going," I said.

"Okay, easy," Sirius said.

"So anyone going to say what else happened, and Yes, Harry I knew you were out there," Hermione said.

"No one really knows that, Sometimes after the ritual like our one, is that afterwards we can become mated to that person," Fleur said.

"Wait, So you're saying that it happened after this ritual with Harry and you mates," Hermione said.

"Yes, That's what Fleur is saying Mione," I said.

"Okay, now we have that out of the way, What do we do now?" Sirius said.

We told Sirius and Hermione everything, From Me being Mates to Fleur and Gabby to Finding out what Dumbledore had done. Now we were going to copy all of my memories, So When I forget I know what to look for when I see them again. I took almost the whole night to do. Once it was done though we went and got some dinner. Then Hermione and Sirius went to bed, But at the time to Mum thought now that it is done and what was needed to remember them. Fleur, Gabby and me were sleeping together tonight to allow the bond to be completed.

"Alright Arry, sweetheart, you ready?" Mum said.

"Wait, we doing it now?" I said,

"Yes, Best to let it all go while your are asleep with your mates," Mum said.

"But then I know them as my Sisters too," I said.

"Arry that doesn't matter among us Veela's," Mum said.

"What about my magic," I said.

"We already have that sorted,"Mum said.

"After tonight, we have got you into Beauxbatons, I will be there with you," Fleur said.

"What.." I said.

"Madame Maxine already knows that you are coming, She has knew about the Ritual since we have found out. She can keep you safe there. She got me in again so I can stay with you all the time," Fleur said.

"What about Hermione? Where is she going to go?" I said.

"I have already started talking to Madame Maxine about her already. It is high possible that she will be there with you. Our Ministry here has taken who had guardian ship over her in Britain, And transferred to us. Not even Dumbledore well never get his hands on you both ever again," Mum said.

"Hermione's safe then," I said.

"Completely. I'm also trying to get Madame Maxine to get you, Fleur, Gabby and Hermione a room of your only," Mum said.

"Okay," I said.

"You ready, Sweetheart," Mum said.

"Yeah," I said.

"We have the Ritual finished Arry. Your new name is Jade Allison Lily Delacour," Mum said. Then I fell asleep watching my old life fade away like they was never real.

Then I started to remember being born in my Mother's arms where I saw my Dad and my older Sister Fleur.

Then I open me eyes, seeing Fleur, Gabby and Mum right next to me.

"Come on, Jade let's go to bed," Fleur said.

"Okay, let's go," I said as Fleur and Gabby grabbed my arms and pulled me up and we headed off to bed. One thing was great though. It's the fact that They my Sisters and my Mates also.

(From this moment on everything to do with Harry is now going under Jade. As of this moment it no longer Harry POV. It's Jade POV)

We went up to Fleur's room since we were spending the night together, We went in and saw our night clothes on the bed. Then Fleur pulled both me and Gabby into the Bathroom and we got undressed and Gabby took our clothes back into Fleur's room as Fleur had switched on the shower then reached her hand out to me and I grabbed it and let her pull me into the warm water. Letting the water go all on my hair and over my body. Then I saw Gabby coming back into the bathroom, so I reached my hand out to her which Gabby really didn't need to be told twice and grabbed my hand and I pulled her into the shower with both Fleur and I.

Not long after, We got out and dried each other off then headed into Fleur's bedroom. Then we went to put our night clothes on. It's was the Blue silk on, which I always had. Fleur and Gabby's were in the same colour and material as mine. Fleur got into her bed first. Then She wanted me to get in the middle. Then Gabby got in next to me and then Fleur and Gabby snuggled into me.

"Night, Jade," Fleur and Gabby said.

"Night," I said. Then before I know it, I had already Kissed Fleur and Gabby. I don't know why but it feels right, Like they are my mates. But nether Fleur and Gabby minded. And we just all layed back and fell asleep.

**That's this chapter done.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**A lot of reviews, said that Gabby was younger in this story. I had meant to say that Gabby is a year younger that what Harry/Jade is.**

**But I plan on all more pairings even for Jade/Fleur/Gabby. **

**But I'll be using cross-over Character from different Fanfiction. **

**But I'll be doing this with all of them will be in the same world together.**

(Jade POV)

I woke up the next day with both Fleur and Gabby laying snugged in both of my sides. Damn, I love them. Not to much longer they started waking up.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning Jade," They said.

"I going head for a shower, You 2 coming?" Fleur said getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Gabby and I looked at each other for a sec and both of us bounced up and headed in after her to find her making us a Bath since it was big enough for all 3 of us. Once it was done we took off our Bed clothes and we got in. I ended up in between Fleur and Gabby who cuddled both against my shoulder on both sides in the perfect warm water.

"What we doing today then," I said.

"Mum is going to take you and Gabby to get everything for Beauxbatons this year. Since I'm going to talk with Madame Maxine about something," Fleur said. As we were enjoying the water.

"What about before," I said.

"We got something to do but it's best that we tell you once we are all together," Gabby said.

We spend the next 10 -20 mins in the Warm bath before we had to get up and head down for Breakfast. Fleur got out first and got dried off and went to grab towels for Gabby and I So I took out the plug, letting the water out and Gabby and I just leaned against each other till Fleur came back with the towels so we could get dried off. Then we put the towels on the Radiator to dry them off and we headed back into Fleur's Room where our clothes were laid out for us.

Gabby had her Teal Sundress, Teal lacy Bra and Pants and her Teal Trainers where she is in the House. Since she will just put on her Shoes went we go out. Fleur had her Light Blue Dress, Light Blue Silk Bra and Pant and her Light Blue Shoes. While I had my Red Dress, Red Silk Bra and Pant and my Red boots. While we were putting our clothes on the Silk Bra and Panties were really sensitive more on my breast area. Oh, did it feel so good. I don't know it but I was letting out a moan which made Fleur and Gabby grab me for a second.

"What. What is it?" I said fully snapping out of it.

"You were moaning there," Fleur said.

"Sorry, Just these Silk Bra and Panties, There are very Sensitive on my breasts right now," I said.

"It's okay, Just give it time you be fine with them," Fleur said.

"You get used to the feel," Gabby said.

"I know, But this was the first time I ever put on a silk on before," I said.

"Jade, Calm down, I did the same first time I put one on," Fleur said. "It's just our Veela side making it more intense,"

"As much as I love been a Veela since we can't get scars or anything. That part is a down side for me right now," I said.

"Your be fine Jade, Beside I kinda like it when you moaned there," Gabby said.

"Not to make fun of you here, Jade. But maybe you could be purring next," Fleur said.

"I know, But it's been 14 years and I only feel myself around you 2. What if I," I said.

"Stop, Your be fine, you got us, Jade. No one will take that away from us," Gabby said.

"I love you too," I said.

"As do we," Fleur said.

We went back to putting our clothes on. So I grabbed my Red Dress and put it on but I couldn't get the zip.

"Can one of you too, Do my zip on my dress please," I said.

"Sure," Fleur said since she almost had her on. So I turned around and brought my hair round to my front so Fleur could zip me up. Once she was done. "Jade, Can you do mine," Fleur said.

"Sure," I said letting go of my hair and turning around and grabbed Fleur's Dress's zip and Pulled it up till It had reached the top.

"Thanks, Jade," Fleur said after letting go of her hair. Then the next thing I knew was that Her lips were on mine. I still don't know why but I just kissed her straight back after a second. Before backing up. Then I put on my Boots and Zipped them up.

Then there was a pop and we see one of our House Elves.

"Mistress Jade, Lady Delacour has asked for you downstairs," She said.

"Thank you, Tell her I am on my way," I said.

"Of Course, Mistress," She said before disappearing.

"See you too down there," I said headed out the door and closing it behind me.

Then I headed down the corridor till I saw the Stair on my Right and went down them to the sitting room and Found Mama sitting Down.

"Mama, You wanted me," I said.

"Qui, Daughter come here," Mama said moving over a bit on the sofa patting it. I went over and Sat down next to her.

"What is it Mama?" I said.

"You remember about our guests right?" Mama said.

"Qui, I remember," I said.

"Well, I need to tell you something, You know how us Veela when we save someone if the person isn't Veela they become it," Mama said.

"Qui," I said.

"Well, We did it last night fully," Mama said.

"Who is it then Mama," I said.

"Sweetheart it's you. I have here everything that you used to be in here," Mama said.

"But I remember being born and looking straight at you Mama," I said.

"Jade, Baby. You both know that is what the ritual does once it is fully completed. Your past self saved both Fleur and Gabby," Mama said.

"Is that where I feel completely fine with them, Even we we kiss each other," I said.

"Qui, Sweetie. You, Fleur and Gabby are mates," Mama said.

"Then who was I Mama," I said.

"It's best if I show you," Mama said showing me a vial which had memories in it. Then grabbed one of them memory bowls. "I'll go in with you," Mama said.

"Really," I said.

"Qui, Daughter, you are my Beautiful baby girl. I will always go with you," Mama said.

"Merci, Mama," I said.

Then Mama put the memories into the bowl and grabbed my hand gently then we both put our headed into the Bowl as that I saw my life before.

XXX

After we had finished that. I couldn't believe it. Still couldn't. Who I was before. Those people here were friends of mine.

"Jade, Darling you okay?" Mama said.

"I don't know, Mama," I said.

"Honey, I know it is a shocker for you, But you still my Girl," Mama said. "And that did used to be your past,"

"That is not my past, Mama. I don't want that past," I said.

"I know that you would rather have the past that it give you sweetheart, But nothing can get you back to that life ever again," Mama said.

"You mean those people who have been using who I used to be can't get to me," I said.

"Not without making a war with France. And I'm not letting you go without a fight," Mama said. Pulling me into her.

"Love you, Mama," I said leaning in against her.

"Love you too Jade," Mama said. Wrapping her arms around me.

(Fleur POV)

I was heading down to the kitchen when I met Hermione.

"Fleur," Hermione said.

"Ermione," Fleur said.

"Where's Harry," Hermione said.

"We finished it last night before we went to bed," I said.

"So Harry isn't her anymore," Hermione said.

"No," I said.

"What is she called now," Hermione said.

"Jade," I said.

"Not a bad name, So where is she?" Hermione said.

"With Mum, She is showing her everything," I said.

"At least she will know," Hermione said.

"You love her, don't you?" I said.

"Of Course I love her. She was the only friend I have. Since she saved me from a troll in first year after a so-called best friend put me there. Har.. Jade was the one that saved me. Even though she's a girl I still love her. I also know that I'm not the only one who loves her. I know that you and Gabby does. Your mother. Sirius," Hermione said.

"There are others that loves her too?" I said.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Who?" I said.

"There's Daphne, She's in Slytherin, But she was always friendly with Jade and I. Then there's Tracey, She is the same as Daphne. Then there's Pansy. She's in Slytherin. She used to hate us only because of what Weasley said that we hated her which we didn't once we got through to her that we never said that she became like Daphne and Tracey. Then there's Susan. She's in the same house as Cedric was. She was there for Jade when we needed her. Then there's Dora Tonks. She hates her full first name. She was one of the Aurors there. Jade met her in our first year. Those 2 almost never left each others side that whole year," Hermione said.

"Why was that?" I said.

"Dora was in her final year when we started," Hermione said. "Anyway. There's Padma and Parvati, They're Twins. One in our house and the other one was Ravenclaw. But they both was there when something went wrong and everyone else blamed Jade. They didn't. Then there's Luna," Hermione said.

"Is that the blond one that everyone picked on," I said.

"Yeah, That's Luna. Jade when she found out man she was pissed. She made Luna a friend before the end of our 3rd year. Luna loves Jade. Jade likes her too. I could tell," Hermione said.

"Anyone else," I said.

"Ginny, She's weasley little sister. But she found out about Her brother using us and instantly sided with Jade and I," Hermione said.

"She never used Jade, ever?" I said.

"No. She loves Jade always had. She would never let any harm come to him," Hermione said. "We need them. They can help keep Jade away from them,"

"But how to get them here without that old senile old coat coming after my mate," I said.

"I don't know yet, But I figure it out," Hermione said.

"Till then no one else know what Jade is now," I said.

"Don't plan on it til we get them here," Hermione said. "I best go tell Sirius," Before walking away.

I headed down to where Mum and Jade was and I found them in the living room hugging each other then I turned and saw the Pensive. Mum showed her everything. I moved over to the other side of Jade and hugged her.

(Jade POV)

I don't know how long I was still hugging Mama for. But the next thing I knew Someone else had showed and hugged me from my other side. But I knew from the scent. It was Fleur. My mate. My sister. I know that I could just relax. Next thing I knew that mama let go a bit enough for all 3 of us to relax.

"Who alright? Jade," Fleur said.

"Qui, Sis. I'm fine got you, Gabby, Mama," I said.

"Damn straight, Jade. I love you," Fleur said.

"Love you too, Fleur," I said.

"Ermione knows, She went to tell Sirius," Fleur said.

"Good," Mama said.

"She really is my friend," I said.

"Of course she is, Sis. Ermione loves you," Fleur said.

"Still," I said.

"Qui, Jade. She still loves you," Fleur said.

"Fleur, would you go get Gabby and Ermione, It's time we went to get these 3 uniforms," Mama said.

"Sure, Mama," Fleur said before kissing me and letting me go to get them.

"Come on, Sweetheart, Go get ready," Mama said.

"Okay, Mama," I said before heading out to my room and grabbed my Red coat and then headed back down to the main hall where I found them waiting for me.

Then I saw Hermione. She came over to me. Then she hugged me tight.

"You okay, Jade?" Hermione said.

"Qui. I'm fine," I said.

"You still got me. Even now. Jade," Hermione said.

"Merci," I said.

"Come on you too love birds," Mama said.

Which made both of us blush and Fleur and Gabby laughed.

"MAMA!" I said.

"Come on, We should get going," Mama said laughing.

Then Fleur and Gabby both sides of Hermione and I then we headed out and to the Alley again to the store for getting our School Uniforms. Once in there.

"Right, Ermione, You and Gabby will got you 2 sorted as Fleur gets you sorted Jade," Mama said.

"Okay, Mama," I said.

"Back before you know it," Hermione said.

As Gabby kissed me before going back to Mama and Hermione heading off.

"Come on," Fleur said grabbing my hand pulling me to the dressing room and closed the door behind her. "Stay still," She said after getting something. "There we go,"

"What were you doing, Fleur," I said.

"Just getting your Measurements. Back before you know it," Fleur said heading out to no doubt grab everything.

While she was away I was thinking about everything. From Finding out a used to be a boy from England a 2 days ago to beening a Girl and a Veela. No to mention Mate to 2 people who are as I see it my sisters.

I spent so much time thinking a barely even saw Fleur com back in with what I guess as my uniform. Then she came over and put her hand on my leg.

"Jade, you alright?" Fleur said.

"Qui, Fleur," I said.

"Come on. Let's see if this all fits you then," Fleur said. Locking the door.

Fleur moved behind me once I stood up and she unzipped the back of my dress, So I could slip out of it leaving my Bra and panties. Then she passed a Silk Sky Light Blue dress which I put on but little do I know I was moaning again til Fleur grabbed my hand then I realised what happened. "It happened again. Didn't it?" I asked.

"Qui, Jade but this room is shield from people hearing us from outside," Fleur said.

"Merci. These silks dresses are pure pressure. I love the way to feels on my skin," I said.

"I know, Sis," Fleur said before passing me some of clothes of the uniform to put on.

The next to go on was a beautiful silk Blue Skirt which matched my dress Then put on the socks and my Heels which on top was the same colour of my Skirt and dress. Then Fleur backup a bit after placing the Hat on top of my head then looked at me.

"Well?" I said.

"Have a look yourself, Jade," Fleur said as she let me passed her to go to the mirror where I managed to see myself. I looked so Beautiful. Everything fitted me perfectly even my silvery hair was perfect on top of my dress over my shoulders. The Hat also fitted me perfectly even stayed on my head when I turned it a little which would make any hat move. But it did.

"I look Beautiful," I said.

"You always do," Fleur said. "Now come on, Let's get that off so we can catch up with the others,"

Then I started to get out of the clothes so Fleur could get them all together. Then I put on my Dress and Boots from earlier back on and Fleur zip up the back of my dress after moving my hair to the front. Then moved my hair back over my shoulder.

Then we headed out and met up with Hermione, Gabby and Mama.

"All done," Mama said.

"Qui, Mama, all done," Fleur said.

"Good. Now we just have to swing by Gringotts here before we head back," Mama said.

So we headed out and headed to Gringotts.

Once we got there.

"Ah, Mrs Delacour," Grimlock said.

"Grimlock, We're back for you know," Mama said.

"Good. I take it was all a success," Grimlock said.

"Qui. A Complete Success," Mama said.

"Good. Then Follow me," Grimlock said.

"Fleur, While don't you, Gabby and Ermione take our things home, Jade and I will catch you up," Mama said.

"Okay, Mama," Fleur said. "See you later," She said to me kissing me then so did Gabby. Then to my surprise so did Hermione then Took the bags of clothes and Headed to the floo inside Gringotts.

"Come on, Jade," Mama said grabbing onto my shoulder. Then we followed Grimlock Where he took us to a from and then pulled out whatever was needed and a knife. Then passed it to Mama. Who gently grabbed my hand and I knew that Mama wasn't going to hurt me so I let her get some blood out and then the wound sealed itself. Then the blood became paper and then Grimlock grabbed it then passed it to Mama who looked at it first. No doubt making sure it is safe and gave it to me.

**Name: Jade Allison Lily Delacour. (Formally known Harry James Potter)**

**Age: 15.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Species: Human/ Veela.**

**Wand: 9 1/2 Veela Hair (5) Dragon heartstring, Phoenix feather, Unicorn Hair, Theatral Tail hair, Troll whisker, Coral, Thunderbird Tail Feather, Kneazle Whisker Basilisk Horn, Fang and Venom. **

**Parents: Jon and Apolline Delacour.**

**Former Parents: James and Lily Potter.**

**Godfather: Sirius Black (Legal Second Guardian) (Unlawful arrest without Trial by England Ministry of Magic)**

**Godmother: Alice Longbottom (Hospitalised) (Being Transferred to Delacour Medical wing)**

**Titles: Delacour, Potter, Black, Emrys, Le Fay, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Peverell and Evans.**

**Vaults: (In order) Potter #10.**

**Black #11.**

**Emrys #2007.**

**Le Fay #2009.**

**Delacour #2013.**

**Gryffindor #2015.**

**Slytherin #2024.**

**Hufflepuff #2027.**

**Ravenclaw #2151.**

**Peverell #2371.**

**Evans #2378.**

**All Contains Family Heirlooms, Armour, Weapons, Artifacts, Galleons, Books on Dark Arts, Necromancy, Almighty Magic, Alchemy, Elemental Magic, Chaos Magic, Spell casting, Blood Magic, Fairy Magic, Pukiwudgie Magic, Rudimentary Magic, Plant Magic, Animal Magic, Martial Magic, Household Magic, Healing Magic, Veela Magic, Mental Magic, Goblin Magic, Black Magic, Transfiguration Magic, Potions and Magical Creatures.**

**Total Galleons: 100,000,000,000.**

**Properties: Evans Manor.**

**Potter Manor.**

**Black Manor.**

**Delacour Manor (Currently living in)**

**Grimmauld Place.**

**Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Manor.**

**Peverell Castle.**

**Potter Cottage (Needs Repairs) (Repairs are being started)**

**Seaview Chateau.**

**Potter Summerhome.**

**Le Fay Castle.**

**Emrys Castle.**

**Business Investments**

**Daily Prophet 75%**

**Quality Quidditch Supplies 75%**

**Nimbus Racing Broom Company 75%**

**Firebolt Racing Broom Company 75%**

**Flourish and Blotts 75%**

**Ideal Elf Employment Service 75%**

**Borgan and Burkes 75%**

**Hogshead Inn 75%**

**Twillfitt and Tattings 75%**

**Not Blocks on person.**

**Abilities: Magic core 100%**

**Wandless 100%**

**Healer 100%**

**Dark Magic 100%**

**Light Magic 100%**

**Natural Occlumeny 100%**

**Natural Legilimency 100%**

**Natural Animagus 100%**

**Metamorphmagus 100%**

**Parselmouth 100%**

**Language Affinity 100% (First Language French)**

**No Compulsions**

**Account Statement**

**All Returned with interest**

**1,500,000 Galleons (Dumbledore)**

**20,500,000 Galleons (Molly Weasley)**

**1,000,000 Galleons (Ronald Weasley)**

"Wow," I said.

"Indeed Miss Delacour," Grimlock said.

"Can you bring us her Rings," Mama said.

"Of Course, one moment," Grimlock said leaving the room

"Mama," I said.

"Don't worry Sweetheart," Mama said. "I Love you,"

"Love you too, Mama," I said.

"After we get your Rings, We'll go home," Mama said.

"Okay," I said.

"So What's with you and Ermione," Mama said.

"Mama," I said.

"She loves you, I can see it," Mama said.

"But I got Fleur and Gabby," I said.

"Doesn't mean that they are only your mates, There could be others Jade," Mama said.

"And you think Ermione is one of them," I said.

"Qui, I do," Mama said.

Then the door opened and Grimlock came back in with the rings and I got them put on. Once they were fully on the merged into one ring. Then we headed back out to meet my Sisters and Hermione and we went home.

Once we make it home. And we got all of our clothes away. We go and to the back garden where the was a swimming pool and I went and laid down on the summer seat.

(Back in England)

(Remus POV)

"Remus, My boy have you had any luck with your contacts," Dumbledore said.

"Nothing, Albus. I can't get word from Sirius either," I said.

"Ron can't get in touch with Hermione," Molly said.

"Gringotts has everything to do with Harry classified," Bill said. "I haven't be getting any from Fleur either,"

"Hermione and Fleur are good friends with Harry," I said. "No doubt his disappearance has hit them hard,"

"Of course my boy, Now would you excuse us," Dumbledore said.

"Fine," I said getting up and leaving the Kitchen closing the door but stayed near it.

"Albus the Goblins have taken all the money you gave us back," Molly said.

"They have done the same to mine," Dumbledore said. "I allowed that money to be gave to you,"

"How could they of known that it was from Harry's vault," Molly said.

That shocked me and I moved away from the kitchen door and to my room and got my things. How fucking dare they steal from Harry. What else have they done to him or planned to do.

Then my door opened and Tonks and Ginny came in.

"I can't believe that they stole from Harry," Ginny said.

"You didn't know," Tonks said.

"No, I hate them," Ginny said.

"We need to know where Harry is," I said.

"I tried everything I know, but there is no sign of him anywhere," Tonks said.

"Only thing I know is that Hermione isn't coming back to Hogwarts this year," Ginny said.

"I heard nothing fro Sirius, Where are they," I said.

(Back In France)

(Jade POV)

I finally was finished laying outside. So I got up and Headed in up to my room and slipped out of my Dress and heels. Then pull out my Black Sport Bra, Black yogi Pants and my Black Sport Trainers. And took off my Bra and put the Sport Bra on. Then went over and pulled out my Silk Black T-shirt and put it on. Then put on my yogi pants and then my trainers. Then Grabbed my wand and put it in the holster I have and then headed downstairs where I found Mama.

"Mama, I going for a walk," I said.

"Okay, sweetheart, I sent one of our house elves to get you when dinner is ready," Mama said.

"Okay, Mama," I said.

Then I headed out and into the forest nearby our house and I went in and walked in further. It was like home to me. No doubt on my Veela side.

I must of be walking for an hour in the forest, Oh it was free. Then I smelted something. There was something here.

"I know you are here, Show yourself," I said. But nothing showed up. "If you don't mean me any harm show yourself,"

Then this Girl showed up in front of me in a black skin tight suit. "Hello," She said. She looked my age.

"Hi, What's your name," I said.

"Selene," Selene said. "What's yours?"

"Jade," I said. "What are you?"

"I'm a Vampire," Selene said. "What are you? I can smell the difference of your blood. I know that you aren't just human,"

"I'm a Veela," I said. "How are you even out in the sun,"

"No idea," Selene said. Then she fell down.

I headed over. "You alright," I said.

"No, I haven't feed later," Selene said.

I kneeled down next to her. "Take some of mine," I said.

"Why? Why would you let me drink from you," Selene said. "I could kill you,"

"No you won't, I can tell that you never had any friends so come on, you need blood," I said.

"I could turn you," Selene said.

"You don't need to bite me," I said. Letting one of my claws out and made a cut for some blood to come out.

"What are you doing," Selene said.

"Not letting you die," I said. Moving my arm over near her mouth. "Drink it, Come on," Then she latched onto my arm and I could feel some of my blood leaving me into her.

After a few minutes she backed away. Then the cut I made sealed itself. then I went and sat down next to her.

"Thank you," Selene said.

"Sure," I said.

Then she looked at saw my arm "How is there not a scar," Selene said.

"Perk of being a Veela we don't get scars," I said.

"Same with Vampire we heal fast," Selene said.

"Where you from," I said.

"The USA, but it was destroyed," Selene said.

"Come on back with me," I said.

"Back to yours," Selene said.

"Yes, I can't leave you out here alone," I said.

"But what would I do about Blood," Selene said.

"We can get blood bags in or you can drink mine again," I said.

"What about your family," Selene said.

"My sisters won't mind, Same will Mama, Papa is most working all the time, My friend Ermione, won't mind, or my God-Father," I said.

"But where would I stay," Selene said.

"You can sleep in my room," I said.

"What about you," Selene said.

"Where else am I going to sleep, Next to you," I said.

"But what if I bite you and turn you," Selene said.

"Now you are just thinking about the bad thing which could happen," I said. "Selene. I can't leave you alone, I don't know why. But I would leave without you,"

"Okay," Selene said.

Then there was a pop. And it was one of my house elves.

"Mistress Jade, Dinner is ready," She said.

"Okay, Can you transport us to the main room," I said.

"Mistress she a," She said.

"I know, She's okay," I said.

"Very well Mistress, But I need to tell Mistress too," She said.

"That's fine," I said. Grabbing Selene's hand and my elf's hand too. Then we were transported back home to the main lobby. But my house elf wasn't there, She must of dropped us off.

"Where," Selene said.

"We are back at mine," I said.

"There you are Jade, Naomi, Told me about you friend here," Mama said.

"Mama, we can't just leave her out there," I said.

"Alright Fine but she is going to be with you the whole time understand," Mama said.

"Qui, Mama, Merci," I said.

"Good, Now show her to the Dinner hall in 10," Mama said then headed back into the kitchen.

"That went well," I said.

"She doesn't trust me," Selene said.

"She just met you, She worried about us," I said. "You can eat normal food right,"

"Of Course," Selene said. "As long as I had fed,"

"Well you have, Now Come on, I intro you to my sisters," I said. Grabbing her hand again and lead her through the house. To the Pool letting her look at everything.

Once we got there, Only Fleur, Gabby and Hermione was there.

"Come on," I said.

"What if they don't like me because of what I am," Selene said.

"Your be fine, Once they know you won't hurt me, They be fine, I know you won't hurt them," I said.

"Jade, Where have you been who is this?" Gabby said running at me hugging me tight.

**That's all for this chapter.**

**Cliffhanger for Fleur, Gabby and Hermione. **

**Stay tuned and safe.**

**Love Y'all**

**More coming.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
